Beyond Age
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: 12 years have passed, Eiko is 18. She's been wanting to show her feeling for a certain monk, when she has the chance, what will he think?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way own final fantasy or any of their characters.

All Grown Up

"Little summoner, you've grown." Stated the red haired monk. Her long purple locks reached her waist now, her figure hourglass. She wore a yellow tube top which seemed to barely keep in her ripe breasts, showed off her slim midriff. Low cut, form fitting, crimson trousers finished off her outfit.

"Treno doesn't seem a good place to be trotting about like that." He gestured.

"I can take care of myself pretty well." Eiko informed him, "I enjoy a good brawl now and then." She slipped out a pair of black gloves with dangerous looking spikes on them. "Kinda picked up your choice of weapon through the years. I enjoy inflicting damage with my own fist."

Amarant laughed, "I doubt you could do that much damage with those, not like these babies." He held up is own pair of Tiger Fangs.

"Maybe sometime we could have a brawl." Smiled Eiko.

Amarant chuckled, "Your ass that's gonna get handed to ya."

Eiko winked at him then headed off to the other side of the bar. Amarant watched her the whole time, sipping his ale. 'Since when did that whiney brat grow up' he wondered to himself.

It wasn't too long before a scuffle happened between Eiko and some drunk with a grabby hand. The man had reached out and pinched her ass, which Eiko answered with a fist in his face. Amarant had to give it to her she'd knocked the guy on his ass pretty good. When Eiko sat back on her stool, assuming the guy was down for the count, the little turd slipped something out of his belt and threw it at her. Eiko dodged, the dagger had been inches away from her head. Amarant got up and picked up the man, "Think you've had enough." He spoke as he threw him out the bar's door. "Close call, eh brat?" Amarant chuckled.

Eiko shrugged, "Had worse." She replied smoothly.

"What are you doing after this?" Amarant asked her.

"Nothing, why?" She asked.

"Want a chance at that brawl? You've got me curious now."

Eiko beamed at him, "Sure." Amarant opened the door for her, gesturing with one large hand. Eiko and Amarant headed for an abandoned tower he was staying at.

"Whenever you're ready." He informed her, getting into his fighting stance.

Eiko equipped her gloves and nodded a yes. Like a blur she was on top of him slicing for his chest. Amarant slid to his left, barely missing her blades. 'Faster than I thought!" He mused as he began to evade her onslaught of attacks. 'Fast but not patient, a bit reckless too.' When Eiko's fist went past his face, he grabbed her wrist and pinned it behind her back.

"You need more focus kid. Let yourself open like that and anyone can do this to you." He demonstrated the "this" part by cupping her breast with one hand. A surprised intake of breath came from her as she became red in the face. She swiftly kicked out from behind, aiming for his privates, thus making him loosen his grip enough to wiggle free.

"What's the matter? Never been felt up before?" He taunted her, waiting for that focus to go once more.

"Not by an old man!" She replied, catching him off guard by that comment and contacting her fist with his shoulder, blades drawing blood. He reached out for her but she was quick to get back. She'd gotten lucky, that was all, he kept telling himself as the two kept attacking and evading. Finally he made contact with her skin, slicing at her neck and nicking her ear at the same time. Eiko let out a curse as she began to bleed angrily from her wound. With swift movements, she launched herself at him, sending the two tumbling on the floor. Eiko landed on top, blade aimed at his throat.

"Not bad Carol, but hey, what's that over there?" She looked and Amarant took the advantage. He had her on her back, arms pinned down. "You fell for the oldest trick in the book." He shook his head at her.

"Are you going to get off me or not?" She demanded. Amarant looked down on her and couldn't see the little girl he'd traveled with anymore. All he saw was a beauty that could have some potential with blades. Also he noticed her breasts were about to fall out of her top if he didn't let up soon. With a sly smirk he leaned on her more, watching as her boobs pressed up until little lavender nipples popped out.

"Amarant!" Eiko screamed, her face turning red once more as he felt his own body react to hers. Quickly he got up and dodged another attack from the angry Eiko who also buisily tried to pull up her shirt.

"I can't believe you! You're worse than that freak at the bar!"

"If it makes you feel any better, I've at least watched you grow up." Amarant commented.

Eiko rolled her eyes at him, not impressed, "Quite the dirty old man now a days huh?"

"Why do you keep calling me old?" He demanded.

"Why do you keep calling me kid?" She countered.

Amarant didn't really have a response for that, as once again his eyes traveled back to her rack, noticing that apparently it was cold in the room.

"What's wrong with you? It's like you've never seen a pair before!" She chided.

"None as nice as yours." He spoke before he meant to, making Eiko blush again.

"You do know your fly's unzipped…" She commented, blushing deeper as amaranth looked down to see. Well, there was no way Eiko could not know he was attracted to her, why did his mind have to be in the gutter when she noticed that! It was Amarants turn to blush as he turned around and zipped up his pants.

"I think I should probably get going…" Eiko mumbled, edging towards the door.

"Alright…I uh, guess I'll see you around then." Amarant said, remembering her wound and asked if she'd like a potion.

"It's fine, I'll deal with it when I get to my room at the cavern." She told him, "Room number three."

Amarant shrugged, not getting the comment at all until she was out and had been gone for fifteen minutes or so.

'Had she just?...Why the hell had she told him her room number? Has she not already given him the whole, 'you're a creepy old pervert' sentence? Amarant didn't really know what to do.

_O_O_

"I've been wanting to get your attention for a long time now." She told him before kissing him on the mouth.

Amarant couldn't believe it! Eiko liked him? Wanted his attention? Since when? Hadn't she liked Zidane? Eiko had countered that one with hadn't he liked Freya?

"Wait, this is all going a bit fast, I'd at least like to know why you want to…to." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"Well, to be honest, I've always kinda liked you. More so actively when I realized that Zidane was a lost cause. I admired the way you could stand on your own two feet. How you didn't have to be the center of attention to show how strong you were, how focused you are in battle. What can I say, I like a man who knows how to fight; and with you, you don't brag about it. It's just how you are." Eiko told him.

"What about that Vivi kid? Don't you like him?" Amarant asked her. Eiko rolled her eyes.

"Listen, just because as kids we hung out doesn't mean we were destined to be a couple or anything like that. I've wanted to grab your attention for a long time Amarant, hoping that someday I'd get a chance to show you how much we can be alike."

Amarant shook his head, "So does that mean you're not really being true to yourself? What would you have been doing with your life if it hadn't been to try and impress me?"

Eiko's face frowned. "Does it matter? I choose this, because I want to. The added bonus of impressing you is just pure luck."

Amarant wasn't really sure if he believed her or not. It was a bit flattering that she had tried to get his attention though. "You did a pretty good job of it at the bar tonight."

Eiko smiled, "I noticed." Her smiled faltered as a thought came to her, "You and Freya, are you still together?"

Amarant laughed, "You know, just because we fought together well doesn't mean we were intimate."

"Come on, you hung out even off the battlefield." Eiko prodded.

"Would it have bothered you if I did?" He asked. "You know well enough that I'm past the age of being a virgin. So if it was one of your little fantasies to be with someone who was, that ships been sailed Sweetie."

Eiko closed her eyes, "I realize this. I know you probably had, but it's not something I like to think about."

Amarant nodded, he could see from her young point of view that having many partners that way was not very romantic to think about. "Are you one still?" He asked out of sheer curiosity.

Eiko winked, "Wouldn't you like to find out for yourself?"

Amarant chuckled, "Maybe some other time." Eiko was about to protest when her grabbed a handful of purple hair and pulled her to him, his mouth pressed roughly against hers. She smelled like blood and sweat from their previous battle, how that scent seemed to make him hungry for her.

Amarant's left hand slipped under her top and fondled her breast as he continued to force his kisses upon her, knowing he'd be leaving bruises. Eiko moaned against his mouth as she felt his fingers tease her taunt nipple. Her heart raced as she felt something hard against her thigh. Before her hand could roam down there he let her loose. "Not tonight Eiko." He told her.

"Is there…something wrong with me?" He asked him, worried she'd done something wrong.

"I don't think you realize what kind of guy I really am. Do you think I'd really just give in and have sex with you right out without first being together with you? If you are serious about trying to be with me, then we need to get to know each other a lot more. I want to try at this way too much to ruin it by having quick sex. Trust me kid, this if for the good of both of us." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you in the morning, we'll go fight some monsters and see what else we might find."

Eiko was glad in a way that he'd been an adult about this. Even though she wanted him right now, he made a good point in all that he had said. It made her feel very glad that he was actually holding off to see if this thing might lead to something more long term than just a quick fling. She just had to try and keep her hormones in check, which was going to be hard the way he made her insides burn with hunger.

"Tomorrow then…" She smiled as she watched the red haired monk walk out of her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy.

Whoops

'_Eiko, you can't keep this up. The more you ignore us, the deeper you dig your grave. Summoners were never meant to use their magic the way you are. Eventually, it will consume and destroy you.'_

Eiko ignored Mog once more. She would use her magic whichever way she wanted, no matter the consequences. For a long time now she had been using her magic to make her physical abilities more intense, magic running through her veins as she pushed herself through vigorous training; pushing her body to the limit. She had to make herself good enough for him to notice that she could be anything he wanted her to be. She had done everything to impress him, and hoping he'd love her for it.

Eiko had gone out on monster hunts with Amarant, enjoying how the magic felt when it made her fighting even more powerful. It was like being on an adrenalin rush twenty four seven. He did notice how graceful she pounced, how smoothly she seemed to dance with her opponent as the battle commenced. When the night would come, they'd go to the bar and have a few drinks and play poker. Eiko enjoyed it most when he'd walk her to her room, where he'd then kiss her roughly and fondle her body making her hate it when he'd leave.

"You enjoy teasing me too much." She told him when he was about to leave.

"I don't think I'm the only one who enjoys it Carol." He called back with a smirk on his blue face.

The next morning the two decided to check out a cave nearby that was said to have treasure. When they entered, Eiko immediately had a strange feeling. Amarant noticed her face had paled and asked if she was alright.

"Fine, just fine." She lied, not wanting to let him know.

"How about you take that way and I'll take this way?" He asked as he went off one direction and she started on another. The way she was going made her feel even stranger. It made her wonder if it was a summoner thing. It had been a long time since she'd used her Eidolons, Mog still spoke to her but Eiko hardly answered back. As she got closer to this presence that seemed to keep pulling at her, she felt her body becoming weaker, as if someone was using Absorb on her. She entered a chamber that had an eerie red glow about it.

'_Summoner, I've been waiting for you…_' came the familiar hiss of a strange Eidolon.

'_Mog, if your there, help me!_' prayed the weakening Eiko.

'_Are you ready to use your summoning powers the way you are supposed to?_' Mog asked of her.

'_Please, what is this Mog? I feel it sapping the very life out of me…_' Eiko questioned her.

'_It is a Dark Eidolon Eiko, I need to use your body to seal it. It needs to be stopped before it completely drains your magic!_'

Eiko allowed her body to be controlled by Mog, as she did the sacred prayers to seal an Eidolon.

'Oh evil guardian hear our prayer, stay in your darkness and despair. Let not one step upon this ground, stay bound in your darkness and never come out.'

Mog finished the sealing for Eiko, yet before it was complete, the evil entity placed a hex upon the young summoner.

'_Mog, I'm not feeling too good…_'

'_Forgive me Eiko! I did not act quick enough to stop it!_' Mog begged of her. Eiko felt hotness within her body and fell down on her knees.

"What's happening to me Mo…" Eiko's sentence was interrupted with the vomiting of blood.

Just as she spewed crimson out of her mouth, Amarant walked in. He ran to her, asking what had happened, and using Remedy after Remedy on her to no avail. "We've got to get you back to Treno!" He shouted as he picked her up and began to carry her, blood beginning to soak his shirt.

She was losing so much blood, Amarant didn't know if they could make it to Dr. Tot's place in time. "Don't you die on me kid!" He warned her, racing out of the cave and towards the city.

When he had reached the top of the tower where the doctor lived, he'd already used multiple Phoenix Downs on her, trying to keep her from seeping into eternal darkness. Dr. Tot was always traveling between Alexandria and home, lady luck was on their side when he watched bug eyed as Amarant broke down his door and put down Eiko's bloody body.

"She's losing blood fast Doc, and Remedy isn't working on it!" He told him, watching the short bird like man rush to the ailing girl.

_O_O_

Eiko woke up in a strange bed, with a warm body lying next to her.

"Amarant?" She called.

"Hey, you feeling alright there kid?" He asked her, sitting up in bed and looking down at her body.

"What happened?" She asked him.

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"All I can remember is having this strange feeling, then this evil Eidolon spoke to me…Mog sealed it but not before it cursed me…Where are we?" Eiko asked of him.

"I brought you to Dr. Tot's place, nothing was working on you that I had on hand. You lost so much blood." He shook his head at the last part, "Don't scare me like that damn it!"

Eiko couldn't believe he cared that much, maybe he was starting to like her. "I'm alive aren't I?" She shrugged at him, making the monk frown.

"Don't make it a habit of me saving your skinny ass, it gets old fast Carol." He told her, getting out of the bed, leaning against the wall and folding his arms across his chest.

"Don't worry; I'm not a Marry Sue on purpose." She winked at him. Just then Dr. Tot came into the room.

"Oh, I see you're awake, how are you feeling?" He asked her.

"Much better, a little hungry." Dr. Tot chuckled at her comment.

"Amarant, can you give me and the Doc a moment?" Eiko asked, making the monk give her a questioning look, but he complied with no complaint.

When the door shut behind him, Eiko turned to the Doctor, "So, I would appreciate it if you'd not tell my father you saw me."

Doctor Tot looked at her blankly, "Why? You do know he thinks something has happened to you, I fear that if someone were to find you with your companion there, they'd think the worst."

"So he has people looking for me then? I should have figured." Eiko shook her head from side to side.

"Well, when your only daughter goes missing without a trace, I can see why he would have a search party." Tot commented, "May I ask, why did you leave without so much as one word?"

Eiko liked the doctor, but she knew she could never tell him the real truth. It was too ugly to even say out loud. "I needed some freedom, and I don't think they'd let me out without a big confrontation." Some of that statement was true, maybe that would be enough for him to let her slide.

"I like you Eiko, even though it goes against my better judgment, I'll not say a word of our meeting to your father. Please, just be careful, and when you finally decide to return home, I will gladly be there if you need the support." Tot told her, bringing tears to Eiko's eyes.

"Thank you, for being so understanding." She told him, getting out of the bed and hugging the small man.

_O_O_

Eiko exited the tower and met up with the waiting Amarant. She waited for his questions, but it seemed that he would give her space, which was greatly appreciated.

"I think, we should leave Treno." She told him. "Maybe, even the entire continent."

Amarant looked at her with surprise in his eyes, "And where would we go?" He asked of her.

"How about the Outer Continent? I haven't been there since we all traveled together. What do you say?" Eiko asked him. Maybe this way, if there were people searching for her, they wouldn't be looking on the Outer one.

"We'll need a ship." He stated, "And where do you think we'd find one?"

Eiko blushed again, "What if I told you I happen to know where one is?" Yes, she'd stolen a ship when she'd left her home.

Amarant's eyebrows went up at her comment. "Well then, lead the way." He gestured with one hand.

"First, we need some supplies." Eiko spoke offhandedly as she and her companion headed for the nearest shop.

_O_O_

VNF: Thanks for reading, I'm really enjoying writing this story, I can only hope you all like to read it. Please review, I'd like to hear what you think. I know this pairing is VERY different, but I just wanted to try Amarant with someone _other than Freya! _I feel it happens too often, so here is what I thought could maybe happen if he had only seen Freya as a wonderful person and ally. Which she will have an appearance in this! So stay tuned for that awkward moment…^_^


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond Age

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or any of their characters.

Lindblum was missing its princess. Lady Hilda was incredibly worried about her daughter, trying to comprehend why she would even run away in the first place. She had seemed happy enough, they had allowed her to train in martial arts, even though normal princess behavior condemned that sort of activity. Eiko gladly helped her father on plans for more airships, even getting down in the dirt and grime with hand tools building the blasted ships alongside the commoners Cid hired.

Eiko did a lot of things Hilda thought were outrageous and manly. Yet, because she loved her, Hilda never once stopped the princess from participating in whatever her heart desired. That's what made her daughters actions seem so strange.

The day before Eiko took off; Hilda knew that Cid and her daughter had had a confrontation. What it had been about, she couldn't get that information out of Eiko, let alone anyone in the castle for that matter. Which was strange, most people who worked in the castle loved to gossip, a person would think Hilda would eventually find out about the argument her husband and daughter had had.

Hilda sat next to her husband in their thrown room, the scouting party they had sent out had come back to deliver bad news, they had not found the princess.

"Well keep looking! I will not rest until she is safely back home where she belongs!" Cid ordered the guard; the man nodded his head and bowed before leaving the couple alone.

"Darling, maybe she just needed some freedom. I mean, she is eighteen now." Hilda tried to calm her husband.

"I don't care if she is an adult! She left without a word and needs to take responsibilities for her actions." Cid began to grind his teeth in order to keep his anger in check.

"Why don't you tell me what you two had argued about? It might make you feel better." Hilda offered, hating to see her husband in such a foul mood.

Cid cringed at his wife's question. He couldn't tell her what had really happened. She'd use her damned sorceress powers on him and who knows what she'd turn him into this time around! What went on would stay between him and Eiko.

_O_O_

It was a bit of a hike to the airship; Eiko had needed to hide it in some brushy country, knowing that her father's men would eventually be looking for her and the ship. She was abnormally quite while they walked, making Amarant wonder what was bothering the summoner.

"You wanna talk?" The monk had eventually offered, getting tired of the silence between them.

Eiko looked over towards her companion, shrugging her bare shoulders. "So what have you been up to all these years?" She asked, wanting the topic of conversation to be on him more than her.

Amarant was a bit taken aback; no one had ever really cared enough to even ask him something like that before. To be honest, he didn't know how she'd really like his answer. A bit of his life had involved other women. There had been Lani, the bounty hunter. They had been well enough alike that it had seemed their companionship would last. Yet eventually she got tired of him, and left for another adventure. He hadn't been too upset about it; Amarant was no stranger to traveling alone.

He'd spent most of his time traveling, searching for treasure, exploring in general. He'd also taken some mercenary job offers on the side. He didn't exactly have a stable lifestyle. He silently wondered how that would suit the summoner in the long run; if she could deal with living like that for the rest of her life.

Then there was Freya, the rat faced dragon knight. They'd been friends, enjoying each other's company in a simply platonic way; fighting monsters that were terrorizing nearby towns. Then one evening she had asked if he would sleep with her, just to see if they had any future in that department. Even though he didn't find her physically attractive, he gave in and had had sex with her. Afterword's, he still did not see her in that light, while she had enjoyed their encounter and wanted to be involved. He stopped being her companion shortly after. When they'd bump into one another at a bar, they'd be courteous and nothing more; though when he had had a woman hanging on him at these said moments, it got a little ugly. Freya had a hard time hiding her jealousy and would always cause some sort of scene; he hated it.

Right now Amarant didn't quite know how to answer her question, the irony being he had been the one who started the conversation.

"Traveling from place to place, the usual." He quickly came up with for his reply. "What about you? How was it like to live in that big fancy castle of yours?"

Eiko flinched, making Amarant wonder what he had said to cause her unease.

"Sometimes, I wonder if I had been better off staying with the moogles in Madain Sari." She answered honestly.

"Oh yeah, living the life of the rich is just so damn rough." Amarant said sarcastically, Eiko glared at him.

"I didn't mean it like that. You're probably thinking I'm being ungrateful, which I'm not. Hilda was a wonderful mother to me. I had a lot of opportunities living in Lindblum that I would have never gotten staying in Madain Sari." Eiko began, trying to explain to her friend. "Just because everything looks nice on the outside doesn't mean there wasn't a darker side to being a princess." She'd leave it at that, and let Amarant think what he would.

A few more miles were hiked in silence, until the blue monk piped up, "Did something happen?"

She couldn't talk with him about it, not yet anyway. She kept walking, knowing that the ship was nearby.

"Wait." Amarant spoke, Eiko stopped and turned to see what his deal was. On the upper ridge they had traveled was a figure looking down at them, watching. How long they had been followed?

Now that they were staring at the unknown figure, rather than run away, this individual took the initiative to confront them.

"Get ready for a fight." Amarant warned, he took his battle stance as the other got closer. With each step closer, the details of whom this person was got clearer. Their red outfit seemed somewhat familiar; along with the long weapon they held firmly in their hands. Now ten feet away, Eiko knew who this person was. It was Freya.

"Amarant, I thought that was you." Freya spoke, her irritated face looking upon his. "I never thought I'd find _you_ with Eiko. Mind explaining what you're doing with the missing princess?"

"Missing?" Amarant asked, looking from Eiko to Freya.

"You're parents are worried sick, I've been hired to find you." Freya spoke towards the summoner, her eyes still watching the monk closely.

"What's going on Eiko?" Amarant demanded.

Eiko sighed, "I ran away, and I don't plan on returning." She informed the dragon knight.

Freya started towards the rebellious girl, Amarant blocked her path. "You heard her, Freya, she's not going back." The rat lady glared at him, her speared weapon turning upon him.

"If she won't come quietly, then I'll have to drag her home. Now get out of the way Amarant." She warned, prepared to take him on.

"Freya, please." Eiko pleaded, knowing the dragon knight wasn't always so unreasonable. "Do you think I'd decline returning for no good reason?" Freya's eyes looked thoughtful as she lowered her weapon slightly.

"Alright, why won't you come back with me?" Freya questioned the purple haired summoner.

"If I go back with you, I will be killed." Both Amarant and Freya eyed the girl, not understanding. "It may even look like an 'accident' for all I know, but what I do know is that I won't live long once I return. I've seen something that wasn't meant to be seen. That's all I will say on the subject." Eiko could see the indecision in Freya's eyes; Amarant was still ready to fight if the dragon knight went into commando mode.

"Get out of here then, but know this. The next time we cross paths, I shall have to take you with me, either quietly or by force." Freya assured both companions. "Amarant, I'd think twice before going off with her. If you run into others searching for her it might look bad on your part."

"Let them think all they want. I don't give a damn." He shrugged, watching the knight look from him to Eiko.

"Good luck, for you'll need it." With that said, the warrior from Burmecia took off, leaving the two companions alone once more.

"We're almost there, let's get going." Eiko told the monk, beginning to continue on toward her ship. They reached the hidden ship within minutes, Eiko pulling back the branches and brush that had hidden it before. The sleek silver ship was small in comparison to the others they had traveled in. It could snugly fit four people at best. The light weight of the machine made it even faster than the ordinary type.

They boarded the ship, Eiko expertly pulling levers and buttons until it roared to life, lifting the couple gently into the air. The light breeze lifting her long locks as she piloted the ship, smile forming onto her lips as she headed south towards Madain Sari.

Once over the ocean, Amarant tried talking to her, "You sure you can handle living on the go like this?"

Eiko laughed, her eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked over at him,"It's all I've ever wanted."

If she meant what she said, then maybe she really would be the one to stay with him. Amarant smirked back at her, "Anyone ever tell you you're pretty strange for a girl?"

"All the time." She chuckled, "Not many like me are there?" She asked, watching the others movements.

"No, but that's not a bad thing." He moved closer to her, staring out at the clouds, it seemed the weather was about to turn ugly, for the clouds were dark and ominous. "Think we can beat this weather? You're ships kinda flimsy."

"It'll be fine! Since when did you become such a worry wart, old man?" She smirked at the frowning monk.

Lightning began to strike as they flew through the growing storm, the thunder echoing off the metal ship. Eiko had flown through storms before, but this one seemed worse than usual. It almost had a magical element to it, which was strange. She hadn't heard Mog trying to warn her of anything magically dangerous. She was debating on contacting the Eidolon when the ship was directly hit by a lightning strike; her main power source torched in the strike.

The ship began to plunge towards the waves, her controls dead in the water. "Hold on!" She screamed to Amarant as he reached for her and wrapped his arms around her body and held onto the wheel of the ship, strapping them in like a seat-belt.

_O_O_

Eiko awoke as if from a dream. Her body and hair covered in sand, her clothes ripped and tattered. She appeared to be on some sort of beach. Aside from a few scrapes and bruises, she didn't seem to have broken any bones, thank god! She looked around her and found that she was completely alone. Amarant was nowhere to be seen.

Slowly she got up and attempted to call out for him, her dry throat hoarse as she yelled for her companion. She turned to the tropical foliage, noticing a trail and deciding to take it rather than sit there and wait. Maybe he had woken up first and went to search for water.

Amarant had been deposited on the opposite side of the island, when he had awakened; he called out for Eiko, and then decided to search the entire island for her. The island had a strange vibe to it, as if it were hiding some dark secret within it. He hoped he would find the summoner in one piece, and that she hadn't drowned in the ocean.

He came upon what seemed to be an abandoned stone temple; it was more ruins than temple anymore. He began to explore, wondering if Eiko had come upon the same site.


	4. Chapter 4

**Beyond Age**

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy IX belongs to Square Enix

Ruins of a village was what the summoner found as she was looking for the red headed monk. Her eyes took noticed of familiar designs upon a stone floor still intact. If she didn't know any better, she could have sworn it looked just like the circle that had been used to take her powers away. Then that would have to mean that this place had once been a summoner village! There was so little know about the history of different tribes, it was very possible that this was a true summoning village.

Why wasn't Mog talking to her if this had been home to other Eidolons? Shouldn't there be a history lesson going on?

Eiko concentrated as she mentally called on her friend Mog. No reply came. It was beginning to frighten her, the silence was almost foreboding.

She moved further along through the village, her eyes taking in the sight of a great structure.

'Maybe a temple will help me connect better with Mog.' Eiko thought as she maneuvered her way towards the massive structure. It was the only building that was still somewhat put together.

The entrance was dark, she found an old torch hanging on the outside wall. Her limited back magic use came in handy as she summoned a fire to light the ancient wood.

Inside the stone temple were beautifully painted pictures of eidolons. Many she knew of, yet found that there were some unknown to her. Entering deeper in the sacred chamber, she noticed a podium like structure with a unique orange stone jutting out the top.

"Mog, is that another eidolon?" She spoke out loud, hoping her guardian would answer.

_"I'm afraid your eidolon can not answer, she has been suppressed by my presence the moment you came into this village." _A calming masculine voice echoed off the walls.

"Who are you?! Why have you silenced my eidolon?" Eiko yelled out at the open air, not knowing where the voice had come from.

_"You are the first summoner to walk this island since the destruction over 500 years ago. You need to hear their story without being interrupted by your eidolon. She would know what I am and be biased because of it."_ The mysterious voice explained.

"Biased? What does that mean?" Eiko questioned, feeling vulnerable without her friend Mog.

_"Let me start at the beginning. To understand what happened to this village, you must relive the final day before its destruction, through the eyes of the past. _

_500 years ago, before the summoners of Alexandria left for the Outer Continent, a smaller tribe of summoners lived here. They were the power hungry type, never afraid to push their magic to the limit. Even if it meant dabbling in the darker side of summoning. Using their Eidolon magic for petty reasons, like amplifying physical strength and agility. Yes, Eiko, you are no better than the summoners who once lived here. Their princess was the first to create a dark eidolon. Her lust for a man was what started the transformation, for you see, all dark eidolons were once pure. It was their summoners that corrupted them!_

_You will see, I will help you move through the last day of this village. The days when I was still a pure entity. "_

A smoke surrounded Eiko's body as she was transported to a different plane, the dark eidolons memory. She was watching through someone else's eyes. She realized this because the body she was in was looking into an ancient and ornate full length mirror. The body was of a young woman, with amber colored eyes and long raven hair. Her attire was a pure white long sleeved gown that touched the floor of the room she was in.

_'What you're seeing is though the princesses eyes. You will not be able to stop any events, merely watch.'_ The unknown voice explained briefly.

The young woman stopped looking in the mirror and exited her room. Eiko took in the village in awe. The streets were full of life, structures she had seen in ruins were now resurrected. Each house was built out of a silvery white stone, the sun light off the stones made the entire village shimmer and glow.

The people all had horns, just like her! It made Eiko want to cry at seeing the numerous amount of people that shared her gift. So little of her tribe had been spared when Garland attacked, that eventually all that was left was her and Grandpa. Then he too left her, making her one of the last of her kind.

People passed by her form as the princess made her way towards the temple Eiko had just been in. This time the temple was even grander, giant eidolon statues were carved surrounding the outside. Soft music could be heard as Eiko entered as the princess, her nose picking up jasmine from incense burning. She observed a few summoners in prayer, paying their respect to the treasured eidolons depicted in vivid pictures through out the temple walls. It was hard to admit, but the illustrations were much more glorious here than her eidolon wall at home. You could taste the magic in the air even!

The princess stopped in front of an older man with an authoritative air about him. His eyes glowed the same amber color as the princess as he looked upon her. His attire was robed, the material embroidered and detailed.

"My daughter, your eyes shine as if you've something important upon your mind. Speak child, I will listen." The man took hold of his daughters hands warmly.

"Indeed I do father. I've come to tell you that I've fallen in love and have found my suitor!" She smiled excitedly.

"Excellent! Who, child, who?" He nodded for her to continue. Genuinely intrigued by the news.

"It is Nathan, the hunter. The man who ventures out into our jungles without magic to guide him, using only his raw skills." She rejoiced in telling him. Her fathers eyes turned confused.

"You do not mean Nathan, the man who was widowed five years go? He is greatly older than you! No, you must marry a young man, who hasn't experienced family." He informed her of his opinion, seeming to settle the matter.

"I will not marry a young lad that knows nothing of life's lessons! I love Nathan and care not about his age like you do." She argued.

"I will not have it! He doesn't even summon! You will find another and that is final!" He let go of her hands and turned from her presence.

The scene faded, Eiko wondering what any of this had to do with dark eidolon creation.

_"The princess argued with her father, but he would not yield. She went to her love that night, slipping past the guards, only to find her love slumbering in the arms of another woman. In her rage, she started to cast me and with her heart full of malice as she summoned, I began to change. My essence was darkening, filling more than just the house her love owned, my power was radiating all over the village. It was this powerful because of her rage and hate. With her summon finished, my attack meant for just the lovers in the bed, became one giant blast to the entire village. So many lost their lives that night, including my own summoner. The handful that lived placed my stone upon this alter, then sailed away from this place."_

His voice quieted, Eiko waiting in the smokey haze of the plane for it to continue.

_"I wasn't asked to be turned, I could not fight off the change once her heart was blackened in uncontrolled rage. I am a dark eidolon, but I wish no evil towards you. I only wish to be used again, maybe in time your pure summoner heart can undo what happened to me. It is only a feeble hope, I do not truly know what will return me to my pure self. Either way, you have my power if you wish to use it. Go in peace if you do not. I'll release your friend now in hopes that you'll see I'm being honest."_ With that Eiko was back in the ruined temple, her head suddenly shaken up by Mogs voice yelling at her. Telling her that a dark eidolon had severed their contact.

"Calm down Mog! You're hurting my head with your constant warning. I know what he is, as you can see the entity let you go and hasn't hurt me the entire time."

'Eiko please! We need to get away from it, it's evil! No good can come from the likes of him!"

"Mog, how do eidolons even have genders? Him/her, I mean you're all just magical entities brought to life by summoning. So how do you know if ones a boy or girl?" Eiko had been wondering about this for a while now.

"Really Eiko, at a time like this? You want to know how to tell a boy eidolon from a girl? I can't believe how your mind travels to such random thoughts!"

"But, you didn't answer my question..."

"It's an eidolon thing, we sense masculine influence and feminine throughout our race. You wouldn't understand." Mog sighed in annoyance. "Can we leave now?"

Eiko stepped closer to the orange stone, thinking about the unfairness of it all. Why should his powers stay here to rot when he could be used and possibly turned light once more? No, Eiko wasn't going to leave him behind.

"Now, no funny business when I pick you up, alright?" She spoke towards the stone. Her gloved hands reached out and touched the stone, feeling the old magic tingle up her entire arm. It didn't hurt, it just felt like a static shock. She picked it up and stared down into the orange colored stone.

_"Orion is my name, lady Eiko."_ The voice of her newly acquired eidolon stated.

"Orion, tell me something. Can you sense my male companion on this island?" Eiko questioned, hoping her monk was not lost in the sea.

_"Yes, he happens to be deeper inside the temple. He entered the other side and is making his way closer towards you." _

Eiko thanked him and put the new stone in her pocket. Her mind had to zone out Mog the entire time Eiko had made her decision to take Orion as her new summon. Mog was still yelling at her loudly, but Eiko pushed hard enough mentally that the guardians voice was muffled and less prominent.

The summoner took her torch and made her way in deeper, her heart racing at the thought of being reunited with the man her heart desired.

"Eiko?" She heard his voice before she could see him.

"Right here!" She called back, waving her torch and rushing faster until she could make out his frame.

He embraced her tightly, careful of the flame in her one hand. "Looks like you didn't drown after all, little summoner." He teased her, "I thought you might have been fish food."

Eiko laughed and hugged him tighter to her, still holding the torch with one hand. "It'll take a lot more than a crash from an airship to get rid of me!" She smiled playfully up at him.

"What have you explored so far on the island?" He asked, letting his embrace fall. He began to walk with her towards where she came from.

"You won't believe what kind of ruins we're in!"

_0_0_

Eiko explained her run in with the eidolon that had been left in the temple. How he had not been aggressive like the last dark entity she had encountered. Hearing that Orion was a dark eidolon didn't sit well with Amarant, his memory still clear as a bell at the last experience that almost cost Eiko her life.

"Maybe you should listen to Mog, I mean she was right about the last one." The red head suggested.

"I have a gut feeling though, telling me I might be able to help him. I promise not to use him until I've officially figured out a way to turn him normal once more. Does that make you feel better?" She tried compromising.

Amarant rolled his eyes and shrugged his shoulders. "There's no stopping you once your hard head has made up its mind."

"Any idea how we get off this island?" Eiko asked, the two companions exiting the temple and taking in the sun setting.

"Looks like we'll be spending the night before making any escape plans." The monk commented. "Lets go make camp in one of the ruined houses, then we'll talk about a way out."

_0_0_

Authors Note: Hey everyone, long time no see! Seriously though, I'm starting to be active on this site again. I plan on updating more often than I have been. Also plan on revising other stories I've written on here. My goal is to finish at least one of my stories by the end of next year. No more unfinished business, it's time for some endings that aren't one shots! As always, reviews are appreciated and I hope some of you will still continue reading this story. Thanks for reading and sticking with me!

VashandNaomiForever


End file.
